


Impossible Things

by VaultOfMelkurMistress



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Missy went through a lot, Thrissy reunion, What we deserve, of course she didn't die on that ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultOfMelkurMistress/pseuds/VaultOfMelkurMistress
Summary: The Doctor never stopped looking for Missy, but Missy wasn't ready to be found - until the day she lays a trap for the Doctor and announces that she intends to bore her to death in a containment field. The Doctor sees straight through her. There's hugs and kisses and fluff, promise.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Missy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: Purple Rainbows - a Thrissy collection.





	Impossible Things

She should have realised. Two years of searching for Missy and she should have realised that she didn’t want to be found and that the day she saw a bright shining sign of her friend, that it would be a trap.    
_  
_ _ Two years of nothing _ . No signs of chaos or destruction, no ploys to get the Doctor’s attention, no bio signatures from teleportation or signs of her TARDIS. Absolute radio silence - until the distress call illuminated.   
  
The light was red - always a flashing red light and a nice clear beeping noise. That’s what the Doctor had set it to and she hadn’t changed it. Yet one day, it changed to a bright purple and the beeping noise from a continuous low sound to a steady rhythm of four high pitched tones. She followed it immediately - into a very purple room, that quickly filled with purple gas, knocking her unconscious.

Traps, she mused, as she fell into a deep sleep, always _were_ her flirting.

She roused on and off, groggy and confused for some time before her senses finally began to clear and sharpen. The containment field she was then imprisoned in was far from hospitable leaving her only a hard stone floor and no form of comfort at all. Nothing to even look at it in the dark room beyond but the vague outline of a door ahead - and the form of her friend, sitting on a chair a few meters away. 

She had realised the room was fairly barren and dark, even when her eyes had adjusted to dim lighting, and so she had tried to talk to her - using her name - and _ oh _ ...it felt so good to say it again, but Missy pointedly ignored her. Eventually she sat, shifting occasionally in discomfort, her eyes never once leaving the silent form of her oldest friend.

“Missy, talk to me,” the Doctor said, remaining calm outwardly, despite her utter dismay at the situation. “You’ve knocked me out, brought me here alone and locked me up - you have me. I’m all ears. Now talk.”

“Maybe I don’t want to talk to you Doctor,” she said, obviously avoiding eye contact. “Maybe I've brought you here to kill you.”

“Kill me?” the Doctor exclaimed. “Oh don’t be daft! You don’t want to kill me - you want me to see you, to listen to you, to be here and I _am_ all those things. The twist is that you didn’t have to do this to get any of that, I'd have gladly been here for you - still will if you let me out of here.”

Missy stood and crossed the room, dragging her chair to rest just outside of the cell the Doctor now stood up in as she stretched her sore muscles. Missy simply looked at her, not speaking - her demeanor appearing cold and calculated but the Doctor knew better. She knew the Master’s disguises only too well, and this was the most practised at all. This was the disguise that gave the pretence that she had switched her emotions off. When she saw this - the Doctor always knew the Master was at her most vulnerable. 

“Missy, talk to me,” she said.

“Seventy years Doctor,” Missy said. “That’s how long I was living that life - dependent on you for everything - and all because of a promise. I could have left any time, but I chose to stay. Even when you left me alone for 6 months - _ still  _ I stayed. I tried. I really tried and what did it get me?”

“I don’t know Missy. I honestly don’t know. What did it get you? You walked away, I regenerated. What did it get either of us?”

“ _Regrets_. You just….didn’t think to check on me?”

“I….was shaken - I lost a lot Missy, _ including you _ . I tried to block it all out, and open my hearts to hope and possibility again.”

“Oh I see, well that’s fine then,” Missy said, folding her hands on her lap.

“It is?” The Doctor asked confused.

“ _ No _ !” Missy said, getting abruptly to her feet and staring in dismay at the Doctor. “I went through so much - loneliness, isolation, crying in the dark, day after day, night after night, relying on you for my every basic need. Well, now!  _ You _ rely on  _ me! _ ”

“Missy, what does this solve? What does it help to do this? I only want to help you, just like I always did.”

“You helped me by shutting me off from everything and leaving me alone with my thoughts - and thoughts tortured me Doctor. Some days I didn't know if you were coming back - if you’d just left me there. Or maybe you were testing me - watching to see how long I would go before I snapped and let myself out.”

“No, Missy, I would never do that to you - I messed up, ok. I admit that. I didn’t know what to do - how to handle it. Whether I could trust you. You’ve pleaded for your life before and tricked me. How could I know, how could I open myself to that hurt and disappointment again?”

“I had never sat in a sparse locked room alone for seventy years Doctor. Did that not _give it away_?”

“No, Missy, no it didn't Because I was afraid to hope, and so, so afraid to be hurt.”

“Well - you were right not to trust me, because _ look at me now _ . You're now my prisoner - how does a thousand years sound to  _ you _ then Doctor?”

“What?” “Missy, let’s be reasonable here.”

“Sorry, I’m too evil to listen to reason.”

Missy picked up a book and began to read. 

“What happened?” the Doctor asked quietly.

“Nothing, be quiet.”

“Missy ....It's been two years for me - how long for you?”

“About the same, now shush I'm reading on how to be a g o o d jailer. Unlike you did.”

The Doctor sat back down on the ground, watching Missy in silence as she read, deciding to take the time to assess the situation. 

Missy looked - like Missy. Her clothes, hair, makeup - it was all exactly as she last remembered. No masks, no disguises, no attempt to change her appearance to illustrate that something about her had changed. The Doctor questioned whether Missy knew what she was doing at all. 

In time, Missy sighed and closed her book, looking at the Doctor for a while in silence before standing, stretching and walking to the door. 

“Missy wait - you’re going to leave?”

“Well yes - maybe I’ll come back tomorrow...maybe in 6 months, but I will definitely not hold you if you cry and I definitely will leave you to die alone in the dirt of a forest floor and never ever go back to check on you.”

The Doctor closed her eyes and sighed. “...but you’re here, you’re not dead? Missy please, tell me what happened.”

“I killed him Doctor!" she said, spinning around and crossing rapidly back to the containment field. "A big grand gesture to stand with you, even bragged to him about it - so he shot me. As soon as I stopped breathing my body went into stasis..defense mechanism I invented. Very clever. But I was injured. So when I woke up, I was bleeding and in pain and alone and without any means to get away. I  _ still _ have headaches.”

“Headaches?” You've imprisoned me because you get headaches?”

“No!” Doctor keep up for once! I didn’t get off that ship, as soon as they detected a flicker of life they took me, and I was too weak to fight. They began the process - the process I oversaw in the past...until I cleverly found a way to stop them. Get control, get off. I wanted to blow the whole damn ship, but I didn't because of those  _ people _ . Aren't I  _ good. _ Aren’t you  _ proud _ ? Well, I was bleeding and in agony from cyber implants in my head and my arm and my chest. I have performed excellent work on myself - you can’t see a mark on me now - apart from this one scar on my head - but I have lots of hair so I'm not fussed - I’m still pretty. Just pretty with metal and deactivated cyber components still stuck inside my brain, and the full  _ year of recovery _ I needed to be the person I was again and not the wreck the Cybermen left me in. So sorry Doctor, If I'm a  _ bit  _ cranky.”

“Missy,” she said quietly, her mind rushing to process. “I’m so sorry...if I had known, I would have come for you, I would have helped. I would have saved you from that. I didn't..even consider for a moment...a year? Are you ok?”

“Don’t I look ok?” Missy said, her hands on her hips as she maintained eye contact despite the flash of vulnerability she felt. Her mask was slipping and she knew she couldn’t hide her feelings for much longer.

The Doctor stepped forward, close enough to reach out and touch her had the containment field not stood between them. “You look fine..physically. I think you’ve been through hell though, and I'm sorry. I had a responsibility to you..”

“Oh stop right there Doctor,” Missy said, taking a steadying breath as she felt tears prick behind her eyes. “Your responsibility ended the moment I met my past self. All rules were off then. I made my own choices, and I messed up. I’ve lived through worse - I was a burned shell of a person for far far longer than I spent gradually operating on myself to remove cyber components.”

“You shouldn’t have had to do that alone - responsibility or not, you’re my oldest friend, you can always come to me, I would have helped you Missy.”

“Well, I needed to get strong again before I kidnapped you for my delicious revenge plan,”

“You don't _have_ a delicious revenge plan - you handled all that yourself like the stubborn old fool you've always been. You don’t need to be strong or well, or even ok - I will always help you Missy, that’s what friends do. That’s what _we_ do.”

“Well that's a low blow - bringing sentiment into it when I am standing here plotting to kill you,” Missy said.

“Sure you are, and how are you going to do it? You were so keen to list all the ideas you had on that rooftop - didn’t do them though, did you? Neither of you. Stop playing games. We’ve played them long enough.”

“Maybe I am only this, Doctor - a homicidal maniac, trying to murder the woman she loves.”

“Missy,” the Doctor said with a warm smile. “I like to think of the woman I love as an ex homicidal maniac. Killed anyone lately?”

“Oh yes, of course. Oodles of people. Six before breakfast.”

“Sure. Well, I think those are six impossible things that I don’t believe happened before breakfast. How’d you kill them?”

“Oh, hideous...evil ways. Many cruel, horrible ways. You would be so disappointed,”

“Missy...I’m proud of you, and I love you.”

Missy stared at her in shock, “what? I murdered six people just this morning””

“No, you didn’t. It’s ok, you got well and you found me, and you’re going to be ok. I’m proud of you, and I love you.”

“Stop that! I am going to lock you up for a thousand years and make you very bored and sad!”

“No, you’re not, we are going to hug, and have tea and talk and decide together what you want to do. Maybe travel with me...if you...if you like?”

“I can never be who you want me to be,” Missy said, her voice hushed as her tears escaped.

“I want you, to be _Missy_ ,” the Doctor said with such kindness that Missy simply burst into tears.

“Missy,” the Doctor smiled warmly and held out her arms, hating seeing her in distress while being utterly unable to finally hold her. “Open up and come here.”

“Ok, but I’ll have you know, I am quite prepared to keep you prisoner and bore you to death,” Missy said, her breath hitching as she cried freely, hitting a button on her bracelet and lowering the field. 

The Doctor stepped straight out, wrapping her arms around her and holding her tightly. She smiled and hugged her in absolute relief before pulling back and taking her face in her hands, looking into her eyes intently. 

“You’re ok? Any problems with these cyber components? Can I do anything? Were you telling me the truth? Are you in pain? Wanna have tea? And biscuits? My TARDIS? Or yours, up to you - oh Missy, I’m so glad to see you.”

Missy laughed despite her tears as the Doctor threw her arms around her once more. Missy responded by sighing in relief and wrapping her arms around her, her hand stroking the Doctor’s hair as she kissed her head. “I missed you honey, every single day.”

The Doctor pulled back, taking Missy’s hands in hers and placed a soft kiss on her lips, her eyes glistening with tears. “A year? Operating on yourself? It's been two years….”

“I got well...travelled a little - that’s an earth thing isn’t it - bit of a gap year, tried to find myself and all that.”

“Did you?”

“Yep. Eventually - I realized I simply wanted to come home, to you.”

“Oh Missy,” the Doctor said with a broad grin. “I’m so happy you came home. How about you let me take care of you for a while.”

“You are _not_ locking me up again,” Missy said.

“Never honey, I promise. You’ve had to take care of yourself in a horrible way - let me check you over, make sure you’re ok, and maybe..spoil you a bit.”

“Run me a bath and make a fuss of me? Bring me yummy things and cuddle up with me while we watch a movie? A movie you let me pick?”

“All that - once you let me check you over, deal?”

“Deal!” Missy said happily, as she wiped her tears away, letting the Doctor keep hold of her other hand as she quickly led her toward what she assumed to be a door.

“Doctor, slow down,” Missy said, laughing as she walked through the door behind the Doctor - straight into a warmly lit console room, surrounded by purple roundels. “Oh….Missy, it’s lovely! I love the foliage...and the colours...it’s very you..”

Missy smiled proudly and soaked up the Doctor’s enthusiasm, “tea in the conservatory? I have some quite delightful topiary out there.”

“Tea would be lovely, I do love tea - it’ll be especially nice after I’ve made sure you’re ok.”

“Oh you are bossy, fine, but no peeking at my records - it’s not a pretty sight, and then I’m really picking the movie.”

The Doctor absolutely did look at her records, after a little more negotiation and a lot of agreeing to marathons of TV shows she was baffled by Missy’s interest in. A hushed silence fell on them both as the Doctor finally looked through Missy’s notes and progress pictures. Scanning by multiple methods and thoroughly annoying Missy by poking and prodding long healed sites of wounds, the Doctor eventually felt happy that she wasn’t holding back. 

“You did a lot of invasive work on yourself,” she said, with a deep sigh. “I just wish…”

“I’d come to you, I know. But I didn’t - doesn’t mean I don’t need you just as badly.”

“Well, you got me,” the Doctor said, leaning forward and placing a kiss on her nose, throwing Missy so much that she giggled.

“Good, because never letting you go again. Do I get to pick the movie every night?”

“Every...you’re staying? With me?” the Doctor asked, her hearts rising in hope.

“Of course you silly sausage, I trapped you, abducted you, threatened to kill you - that’s practically a proposal!”

The Doctor hopped up onto the bed beside her, smiling as she leaned forward, resting her forehead against Missy’s. “You and me then?”

“Is there anything else that matters?” Missy whispered before pulling the Doctor into a deep kiss.  
  
The Doctor didn't even dignify that with answer as she moaned into their kiss, feeling like she was finally whole again.


End file.
